Brainwashed
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: I DID IT!!!!!! Chapter Thirteen is up!!
1. Default Chapter

Kim ran as fast as she could into the school. "Sorry!" She cried as she jumped over someone who was kneeling down to pick something up. "Hey! Watch where you're going Possible!" She heard someone shout. But she paid no head to it. Instead she continued to run toward the gym. Once she got there she slid through the doors. "I'm here!" She cried, putting her hands up into the air. " Just let me get changed and I'll be ready!" She looked over and her grin disappeared. The whole cheer squad was glaring at her. "Where have you been?" Snapped the bossiest one of them all, Bonnie. Kim ran a hand through her hair as she tried to calm her breathing. "Sorry you guys. I had an urgent emergency to tend to." Bonnie glared at her, her arms crossed across her chest. "Well, Kim, I guess you aren't giving the squad one-hundred percent attention.again!" She snapped. Kim crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey, you try saving the world AND trying to be here on time! It isn't easy!" Bonnie just rolled her eyes. Then she nodded to the squad. "You see Kim.the squad and I have come to an agreement." Bonnie sneered. Kim's heart stopped. This couldn't be good news. Of course, anything that had to do with Bonnie wasn't good news. "You're off the squad, Kimmie."  
  
"WHAT????" Kim shouted, exasperated. Bonnie just shrugged. "Well, if you can't keep up or be here on time.then you can't be a cheerleader. And the squad and I have agreed that you shouldn't be allowed to be one. I mean, we work REALLY hard to be where we are.and you.you're always off saving the world." Kim's jaw dropped. She HAD to be kidding. "Bonnie! If I didn't tend to the world first there wouldn't BE cheerleading!!!" She snapped. Bonnie flipped her hair. "Excuses, excuses." Kim clenched her fists. "It's the truth." She hissed through clenched teeth. Bonnie ignored her. She just held out her hand and sneered. "Well, since you aren't one of us any more, you should give back the outfit." Kim blinked unbelievably. This had to be a joke! Didn't Bonnie understand what she had to go through??? Obviously not. "Bonnie!" She whined. "You can't do this! Without me, you'll sink!" Bonnie laughed. "No, we'll be a lot better. Now hand over the outfit." Bonnie outstretched her hand once more. Grumbling Kim walked toward Bonnie and jammed the outfit into her hands. Then she stomped out of the gym. "Oh and Kimmie." Bonnie called before Kim left. Kim turned around. "We don't want you to socialize with us anymore." Kim clenched her teeth together before she slammed the gym door behind her retreating figure. 


	2. chapter two

Kim hid her head in her folded arms on the table at the Buenos Nacho. "This is sooo bad." She grumbled; her voice muffled. Ron, who sat across from her, chomped down on his famous *Naco*. "Wow! This thing tastes better every time I eat it!" He cried happily. Kim lifted her head and glared at Ron. "Rooon." She whined. "Are you paying attention to a word I'm saying??" Ron looked at her, confused. Then he smiled. "Well, duh, Kim. But I'm also paying attention to my Naco!! Hey Rufus! Come try this!" Then Ron pulled his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, out of his pocket. He yawned before he sniffed. Then he smiled. "Cheese!" It cried before jumping down onto the Naco. Ron blinked. "Wait.Rufus.I didn't say eat it all.Rufus!" Rufus burped before it fainted onto the plate; the Naco out of sight. Ron grumbled. "There went a perfectly good Naco." Kim smacked her forehead. Sometimes she wished she had a different friend. One that would actually listen to her! One that would actually help her! Ron was just.weird. Sighing she watched him talk to the saltshaker. She groaned. He was defiantly weird.  
  
"Hi honey! How was your day?" Asked Mrs. Possible as she saw her daughter walk in the front door. Kim threw her backpack onto the floor. "Peachy." She grumbled. "Just peachy." Mrs. Possible cocked her head. "Did you get into another fight with Ronald?" Kim looked up at her mother, an eyebrow raised. "What? Why do you ask that?" Her mother shrugged. "Because you're all grumpy." Kim sighed as she plopped onto a chair. "No, I didn't get into a fight with Ron." Her mother smiled. "Well that's good news!" Kim shrugged as she nodded. "Yea, it's just.I got kicked off of the squad." "The cheerleading squad?" Her mother asked. Kim sighed. "I wasn't on any other squad." Suddenly Kim felt her mother hug her tightly.  
  
"Oh that's terrible honey!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Don't worry though, there'll be other after school activities!"  
  
"But, it won't be the same. I won't have the same friends.or."  
  
"Well, Kimmie, it looks like they weren't much of your friends anyway."  
  
Kim looked over at her mom. She did have a point. Kim smiled. "Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind." With that Kim walked up to her room.  
  
Kim tapped her pencil on her desk as she tried to figure out the answer to her homework. Suddenly she heard her door slam open. "KIM!" Came two identical voices at the same time. Kim spun around in surprise. "Jim! Tim! What are you doing?!" She shouted. The two brunette boys shared a look before the looked at her. "Kim.how much to you love that watch?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "What watch?" "The watch Mom got you in fourth grade." Kim stood up. "Where's my watch???" The twins shared a look before they blurted out. "We accidentally used it for one of dad's experiments he taught us! WE'RE SORRY!!!" With that they ran out of the room. Kim screamed in frustration as she pulled her hair. How many bad things could happen in one day!!? Suddenly the Kimmunicater went off. Kim groaned. She had to ask..  
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked, trying to be cheery. Wade smiled. "Hey Kim! Well, you remember our good friend Drakken right?" Kim sighed. "How could I forget?" Wade smiled. "Well, he's at his mad scientist tricks again. Only this time, I can't find out where he is." Kim raised an eyebrow. "What? Well, do you know what he's up to?" Wade typed on his computer. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Kim." Kim gripped the Kimmunicater. She hated the suspense Wade was putting on her!! "What? What is it?" She cried. "This is going to make no sense at all.but.they're after Ron." 


	3. chapter three

Kim almost dropped the Kimmunicater when she heard Wade say who Dr. Drakken was after. This was insane! Why would he want to capture Ron? He hardly caused him trouble, unless it was an accident. Ron usually ran from Drakken.so.what was the deal here? "Hey, Kim? Are you ok?" Came Wade's voice. Kim shook her head then focused on Wade. "Why is he after Ron?" She asked, her voice coming out as a squeak. Whether she would admit it to herself or not, she was worried for him. Knowing Dr. Drakken, he would use him for some creepy experiment. Her heart did a painful summersault. Wade began to type on his computer once more. "Well, Kim." He began. "I really don't know. Dr. Drakken covered up his tracks pretty well this time. It's going to take me longer then usual to figure things out. But I do know one thing. Keep an eye on Ron!" With that Wade's picture disappeared and the Kimmunicater's screen went blank. Kim realized she was holding her breath. Breathing, she ran to the phone. Quickly she dialed Ron's number.  
  
Ron ran for the phone as he heard it ring. "Yea?" He answered. "Ron?" Came a high-pitched voice. Ron smiled. "Hey KP! What's up?" Kim sighed as she heard his voice. At least he was ok for now. "Hey Ron, can you do me a favor?" Ron switched the phone to his right hand as he raised an eyebrow. Kim hardly ever asked him to do something for her unless it was *try to be cool*. "Yea sure, what is it." Kim sighed. "Be careful." With that the phone went dead. Ron raised an eyebrow. Be careful? Was there something that he should know that she wasn't telling him? Were there monkeys running around trying to take over the world again? "AAH!" Screamed Ron as he looked around in fear.  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Kim ran as fast as she could. She wouldn't admit it. But she was afraid that Dr. Drakken had already captured Ron. Bursting through the school doors she ran for his locker. He wasn't there. Her heart began to pound in worriment. "Ron?" She cried. "Psst.I'm in here." Came Ron's familiar voice. Kim looked around frantically. "Ron?" She asked, confused. "In my locker!" Came his voice. Kim sighed as she swung open his locker. Low and behold he was there. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Ron.you moron. What are you doing in there? You don't even fit!" Ron put a finger to his mouth. "Shh!" He hissed. "They'll hear you!" Kim raised an eyebrow. This was getting to be too much. "What are you talking about?" "The monkeys.they're trying to take over the world!!" Kim smacked her forehead. "Ron.go get some help." With that she slammed the locker door shut.  
  
"Hey Kim!" Kim turned around and saw Ron walking toward her. She smiled. Then she smirked. "Did you finally face your monkey problem?" Ron stuck his nose up in the air. "Noo.but I realized. They wouldn't follow me to school, with all of these people here. Too many witnesses." Kim smacked her forehead. "Ron. Oh, never mind." Ron shrugged. Then he glanced over at her as she sat down. "Hey Kim." Kim looked up at him. "Yea?" "What was that call about last night?" Kim stared at him with wavering eyes before she looked back down at her food. "Well, I got a call from Wade, about Drakken, and I wanted you to be careful. You never know what he's up to." Ron cocked his head. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Kim's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "N-no, well, I don't know! Yes and no." Ron shrugged. "Ok." With that he sat down. Kim sighed. She was relieved that he didn't press on about that topic. It was making her very squirmy and uncomfortable. The two began to eat when they heard a familiar sneer. Kim looked up and saw Bonnie. She frowned. "Hello Bonnie." Bonnie sneered. "Look guys, it's the girl from Loser Ville." The squad began to laugh along with Bonnie. They didn't want to make their new captain angry. She was scary when she was angry. Kim rolled her eyes. "That's old Bonnie, really old." Bonnie raised an eyebrow before she began to laugh. "At least I don't hang out with a freak." The squad began to laugh as they walked off. Kim clenched her fists. "Ohh!" She grumbled. "Can't she just give it up?!" Ron looked around. "Who do you hang out with that's a loser?" Kim banged her head on the table. Why her?  
  
"Ron! Wait for me!" Cried Kim as she ran to catch up with Ron. He looked back, confused. Then he remembered. Kim didn't have cheerleading practice anymore. He smiled inwardly. This would give him more time to hang out with her! Kim smiled at him as she caught up with him. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. Ron shook his head. Why would he mind? "No, you can come.but I'm going to the pet store to get Rufus a pillow." Kim raised an eyebrow. "A pillow?" Ron shrugged. "Whaat? The one's at the mall are too big for him! He needs a place to sleep to!" Kim sighed as she smiled. She might as well get used to it. This was Ron, and she couldn't change that. She had tried once, and it had gotten to his head. "Do you mind if I tag along then?" Ron shook his head. "Nah. Anyway, Rufus and I might need your opinion. You never know!" Kim shrugged.  
  
Ron glanced over at Kim as they walked toward the pet store. She was really pretty. Although, she looked really sad. Her green eyes were downcast and glazed over. It was as if she was far away, and this wasn't even the real Kim. Suddenly he realized he was staring. Blushing he quickly cast his gaze down to the ground. What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to stare at his best friend, especially when he felt giddy while doing it. That was just.wrong. This wasn't the first time either. For the past few weeks he had caught himself staring at her and admiring her. Ron felt himself blush. Maybe he was getting sick or something.  
  
Kim and Ron looked around the pet store in awe. There were actually a lot of things here that you wouldn't expect. "Hey Rufus!" Cried Ron. "Look at this! A miniature bed!" Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocked and looked at the small bed. He wrinkled his nose. "No way." He squeaked. Kim and Ron shared a look as they shrugged. "Can I help you two?" Came a deep voice. The two spun around to see a middle-aged man. Ron hid behind Kim. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" He cried. Kim rolled her eyes. "Ignore him sir, but maybe you can help us. You see, we're looking for a sleep area for a naked mole rat." The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious." Kim felt herself want to back away and cower like Ron. "Um.yea." The man got up in her face and eyed her. Then he backed away and shrugged. "Ok, follow me." With that he turned around and began to walk. Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him along.  
  
"Here you kids go." Said the man as he walked away. Kim thanked him as she turned into the isle he had pointed to. "Ok Rufus," She smiled as she took him from Ron's hands. "Take your pick." Rufus grinned as he jumped from her hands and began to try each bed out. Kim raised an eyebrow as she leaned in toward Ron. "Is he aloud to do that?" Ron shrugged. "Who knows?" Kim shrugged after Ron and continued to watch Rufus.  
  
About an hour later, Rufus finally made a decision. "Finally." Kim grumbled as she followed Ron toward Rufus. "Hey Rufus! Which one did ya pick?" Rufus pointed to an elaborate miniature papason. Ron laughed. "That's my little buddy!" Kim smiled, although she hid it from Ron. Instead she rolled her eyes. "Can we just go?" Ron looked over at Kim. "Touchy." Rufus stuck his tongue out at Kim. "Yea, touchy!" He squeaked. Kim sighed as she led the way to the cash register. 


	4. chapter four

The next day Kim brushed her long, auburn hair in front of her wall mirror. Today she was supposed to take Tim and Jim to a friend's birthday party. Just as she was setting her brush down she heard a strange tapping noise. Kim furrowed her brows as she looked around her room. The tapping came again. Kim's gaze shot to her window. She almost screamed in shock. "RON!" She cried as quietly as she could. Low and behold, her blonde friend was sitting in the tree in front of her window. He mouthed for her to open the window. Confused, Kim did as she was told. "Ron! What are you doing??" She hissed as her best friend jumped into her room. Dusting himself off, Ron sighed. "Sorry to scare you like that KP. But this is urgent." Kim raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Couldn't you just use the door like any normal person would do?" Ron considered this a second before he shook his head. "No, actually I couldn't." Kim began to worry. "Why?" Ron looked around quickly before he shut her bedroom door and closed the window blinds. Now Kim was just getting weird out.  
  
"Ok," Ron started as he looked at Kim seriously. "Does Drakken usually use a ray gun?" Kim frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?" Ron shook his head. "I wish I knew myself. But just answer my question." Kim mouthed wordlessly. She was really confused. Suddenly she remembered what Wade had told her. Her heart began to race violently. Was Drakken already after Ron?? No! This couldn't happen! "Um.Ron.no he usually doesn't. Why?" Ron sat down onto the bed, bringing Kim down with him. "Well.he just did." Kim gulped. "What? Ron stop talking in riddles!" Ron looked down at the floor sadly. "Kim.he took my mom."  
  
Kim gasped. This was probably how they were going to capture Ron! By using his mother as bait! But, WHY were they after Ron in the first place??? Shaking her head, Kim looked at Ron sympathetically. Seeing the unshed tears in his eyes, she felt her own heart shatter. Poor Ron! He had no one except her and his mom. Now the world's most crazy scientist was holding his mom captive! With out thinking, Kim reached over and brought Ron into her arms. "Oh Ron." She whispered into his ruffled blonde hair. That broke Ron's self control. Sobbing, he buried his face into Kim's shoulder. "She's the only family I have, Kim." He sobbed. Kim felt her heart tear into a thousand pieces. She wanted to help Ron. She really did. But she didn't know how. Her instincts and heart were telling her to do one thing, yet her mind told her otherwise. Softly, he rubbed his back. "It's ok Ron.we'll get her back. I promise." Sniffing, Ron looked up into Kim's emerald eyes. They too were moist with unshed tears. Only what he didn't know, were those tears were because of the pain he was in. He didn't know she was crying for his pain. "What if he hurts her? What will I do? Where will I go?" Kim bit her lower lip. Holding back a sob, she gently wiped the tears from his cheek. "I'm here." She whispered shakily. Ron smiled at her through his tears. Then he gently kissed the tear that had escaped her will. "I know Kim.I know." He whispered before he got up. "Thanks Kim." He whispered before leaving through the window. Kim sat there in shock. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. Her heart fluttered crazily in her chest. Only this time it was for a new feeling. A feeling she couldn't describe.  
  
Suddenly Kim realized Ron wasn't in the room any more. Her heart froze. Where had he gone?? Quickly she ran to the phone that sat on her oak chest and dialed his number. She got the answering machine:  
  
Hey, I know this is you Kim. And I just want to let you know that I have gone to find my mother. Don't worry I'll be fine. I CAN take care of myself. Thanks for trying to cheer me up earlier. You're the best friend anyone could have. Don't listen to anything Bonne says. Whatever she says is a lie. You are the nicest, prettiest, and most warm-hearted person I have ever met. I'll always remember you KP.  
  
The recording stopped. Kim's heart was racing with fear. That idiot! He had gone to face Drakken by himself!! That was exactly what Drakken wanted!! Kim cursed aloud as she felt herself begin to cry. "Ron you idiot." She sobbed through hot tears. 


	5. chapter five

Kim desperately tried to wipe the tears from her face. She had to contact Wade! She had to find Ron!! But one little problem.WHERE WAS HER KIMMUNICATER??! Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open. Kim spun around to see Tim starring at her timidly. Kim sighed. This could only mean he had gotten into trouble. "What did you do?" She sighed. Tim slowly walked toward her before he hugged her legs. Kim's eyes widened. He must have done something really bad. Neither one of her brothers had hugged her in over three years. "Kimmie." She hears him whisper. Kim knelt down so she was eyelevel with her little brother. Something was really wrong. "What's wrong Tim?" She asked, holding his shoulders. That was when she noticed his big blue eyes were brimmed with tears. "It hurts." He sobbed. "And Mom's gonna kill me." Kim forced herself to push her own problems away for a few minutes. "What hurts? Why is Mom going to kill you?" Tim sobbed as he lifted his tiny hand. Kim gasped. His poor little hand was covered in blood. "Tim!" She cried. "What happened??" Tim began to cry. "I was trying to move Mom's vase so I could get my rocket model. But I accidentally dropped it!" He sobbed as he gripped his wrist in pain. Kim pulled her little brother into her arms. This day wasn't going well for anybody! Gently Kim pulled her little brother into her lap. "Shh.Tim it's ok. It was an accident. Accidents happen." Tim curled up against his sister. He was scarred. He had gotten into trouble lots of times. But the vase he had broken was really special to his mom. He wasn't sure why. But she was always showing it off and being extra careful around it when she was dusting. Not to mention his hand hurt so badly! He now knew he shouldn't have tried to pick it up. Trying to clean up his mess had gotten his hand cut. Suddenly he felt his bangs being moved from his face. Lip trembling, he looked at Kim. Gently she picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. There she bandaged up his hand as best she could. Silently praying he wouldn't need stitches.  
  
Jim came rushing into Kim's room. He couldn't find his twin brother anywhere! And it was almost time to go to the party!! Not to mention, it worried him. One minute he and his twin brother had been playing in the backyard. The next second Tim said he had to get something and he disappeared into the house. It had been fifteen minutes and Tim hadn't come back outside. "Kim! Tim!" He cried, hoping he would find them. "In here." Came Kim's familiar voice. Jim ran into the bathroom next to Kim's bedroom. "TIM!" He cried. "What happened to your hand??" Tim lifted up his hand, grinning. "Look, I got bit by a vampire!" "Extreme!" Cried Jim as the twins ran out of Kim's room. Kim smiled. At least she had gotten Tim's worried to ease a little. And it didn't look like he would need stitches, thankfully. Suddenly she heard the Kimmunicater go off. She jumped up. She had to find it!! Swiftly she followed the sound of her Kimmunicater's jingle. She opened her desk drawer and grabbed it out. Mentally scolding herself for being so stupid. "WADE!" She cried. The ten- year-old boy looked at her in shock. What was she so worked up about? She acted like the apocalypse was right at her front door or something. "What's up Kim? Did you have caffeine this morning again?" Kim glared at her friend.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Then why are you so hyper?"  
  
"BECAUSE THEY HAVE MY BEST FRIEND!"  
  
Wade starred at her in shock. "What are you talking about??" Kim blinked back tears as she frowned. "Drakken tricked Ron into coming to his layer. Now I know Ron's in trouble!" Wade softly cursed. "I thought I told you to watch him!" Kim bit her lower lip, desperately trying to keep her tears in. "You don't think I tried??! Wade! Please! Please find him!!" Wade caught the sob in Kim's desperate voice and tried to keep his shock in. Kim was really upset. Over Ron! He knew this shouldn't surprise him; they were best friends after all. Yet, this was more than best friend worriment. He could tell by the way Kim acted and sounded. She was so desperate to find him.  
  
Wade typed on his computer. "Ok Kim.I know where they are. That's actually what I paged you for.only I didn't know they had Ron." Kim nodded frantically, her grip tightening on the Kimmunicater. "And???" She persisted. "They're in Australia. I'll fax you the more detailed information." "Ok, But Hurry!!"  
  
"KIM!!!!!" Came the twins' identical voices. "Come on Kim! We're going to be late for out party!" Kim glanced out her bedroom door. She groaned. That's right! She had to take her brothers to that birthday party! "Wade, I'll be back in fifteen. I have to take my brothers some where." Wade nodded. "Got it. I should have the rest of the information by then." With that his picture disappeared. Kim rammed the Kimmunicater into her pocket and ran down the stairs. "Kim! Hurry! I want to show everyone my cut." Whined Tim. Kim sighed. A few moments ago he was complaining about that cut.  
  
When Kim got back to her house, she rushed up the stairs. Almost tripping a couple of times. Just as she ran into her room she heard the fax machine. Quickly she ran over to it. 'Come on.come on." She urged. Soon it was out. Grabbing it she read:  
  
Villain: Drakken and Shego Location: Sydney, Australia in an underground cave Weapon: Ray gun Plan: Still unknown 


	6. Chapter Six

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Lowe!" Cried Kim over the loud roar of the aircraft engine. A blonde middle-aged man gave her thumbs up as he steered his plane. "No problem Miss. Possible! It's the least I could do after you saved my baby here from crashing!" Kim smiled. "It's just a plane, it was no big." The man laughed. "For you, maybe! Now get ready. We're almost there."  
  
Kim put on her backpack as she steadily stood up in her seat. "You ready Miss. Possible?" Came Mr. Lowe's voice over the engine. Kim gripped onto the door. "Ready!" The plane suddenly jerked and Kim jumped. The ground seemed to be coming toward her at lightening speed. Her heart seemed to leap into her throat in fear of dieing. But she ignored it. Instead she pulled a string hanging from her backpack. Soon a large parachute unfolded out into the air, stopping her from plunging to her death.  
  
Kim softly came to a landing. Looking around, she frowned. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Digging into her pocket, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicater. "What's up, Kim?" Came Wade's voice. Kim shrugged. "That's just it, I don't know what' up. I followed your directions, but there's nothing here. And when I mean nothing, I mean nothing. I don't even see a tree!" Wade raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?" Kim looked around. She saw a tumbleweed blow in front of her. She frowned. "No, scratch that. I see a tumbleweed." Wade held back a laugh as he began to type on his computer.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Wade's picture came back onto the Kimmunicater's screen. "Kim, do you see any type of rock formations? Ones that could be a cave?" Kim looked up from the screen to scan the area once more. She frowned. "No, but didn't you say it was underground?" Wade nodded. "Yea, but there should be a large hole. Trust me." Kim raised an eyebrow. This was getting too weird.  
  
Number One: If there was a large hole she would have seen it.  
  
Number Two: That would be WAY too obvious  
  
Number Three: -----------  
  
Kim's jaw dropped. Wade raised an eyebrow. "Kim? What is it?" Kim looked back at Wade. She was very confused. And it was plain on her face. "There's a big hole in the ground." Wade laughed. "Duh, I told you there would be." Kim began to mouth like a guppy. "But, but----I didn't see it! And it's huge!" Wade nodded. "I know you didn't. You can't see it at first glance. You have to know it's there to find it. Don't ask why." Kim furrowed her brows. "I don't want to know, especially if Drakken and Shego have anything to do with it."  
  
Kim was about to say something else when she heard voices. Looking around hesitantly she hissed.  
  
"Gotta go Wade."  
  
"Good luck on the mission!"  
  
Kim sighed. "Amen to that neighbor."  
  
Quickly, Kim jammed the Kimmunicater into her pocket and rushed toward the voices. "You Numbskull!" She heard an angry voice shout. Kim hid behind a rock and peered over it. She raised an eyebrow. There were two men standing in front of the giant hole. One looked to be Korean and the other looked to be Italian. Biting her lower lip, Kim began to listen to their conversation.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" The Italian man protested.  
  
"Oh, then how do you suppose she escaped huh?" The Korean man hissed, his eyes turning to angry slits.  
  
"She, she-----"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE NAPPING WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING YOU IDIOT!!" The Korean snapped. The Italian man backed away nervously.  
  
"How do you suppose Dr. Drakken is going to take this?"  
  
"Maybe he won't notice?"  
  
The Korean man slapped his forehead. Suddenly Kim heard Drakken's familiar voice. "Daniel! Alex!" She heard him snap. "Where are you!?" The Korean man looked around nervously.  
  
"Oh man, you've done it now!"  
  
"Done what now?"  
  
"DR. DRAKKEN!" The two men gasped in shock. Drakken raised an eyebrow. "Do you two idiots mind telling me what's going on?" "It was all his fault!" The Korean shouted, pointing to his companion. "He let her get away!!" Drakken frowned. "Who?? Kim Possible?!" The two men shook their head. "No, we haven't found any sign of her yet." Drakken sighed, a hand on his heart. "Whew. You two scared me there. If you mean the buffoon's mother, then I don't care. I've got what I want. And now all we need is Kim Possible!" The two men nodded. "Got it!" Drakken rolled his eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that you two are going to mess things up?" The two men shrugged. Drakken sighed. "I'm going to go get some help. SHEGO! GET UP HERE! AND BRING THE BOY!"  
  
Kim furrowed her brows as she tried to get a better look. Suddenly she saw Shego come to the surface. But, she wasn't alone. Kim crawled on her hands and knees to another rock. She had to find out what was going on! Peeking over the new rock, Kim squinted her eyes. The newcomer and Shego were now talking to Drakken. Drakken handed the newcomer a knife. The person bowed before he put the knife into his pocket. Kim squinted some more.  
  
Suddenly she backed away in shock. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding furiously. That newcomer was Ron!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

(Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that this chapter took so long to be put up. I've been getting ready for school--AAAAHHH! Well I hope you like! Warning, this chapter is short and going to be a cliffhanger too. I don't know what it is with me and cliffhangers...)  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Kim whispered, her body beginning to tremble involuntarily. Ron was now an enemy! It sounded crazy; it SEEMED crazy! But it was true. It was all there. The proof was right in front of her. Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, she beeped Wade. When Wade's picture came onto the screen, he raised an eyebrow. "What's up Kim? I thought you found the giant hole." Kim bit her lower lip. "I didn't find just that." She mumbled sadly.  
  
"SHEGO!" Drakken shouted in frustration. The black haired woman grumbled as she walked up to her boss. "What do you want NOW?" She snapped. Drakken tapped his fingers together as he looked up at her innocently. "I want a sandwich..." He mumbled. Shego smacked her forehead. "You mean to tell me you called me all the way up here just for a sandwich???" Drakken looked around before he nodded. Shego sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll be back in a minute. Drakken grinned. "And don't forget that I like yellow American, NOT WISCONSIN SWISS!" Shego sighed in aggravation. "Alright, alright. Sheesh."  
  
"WHAT??????????!" Wade shouted once Kim told him what she had witnessed. Kim closed her eyes and nodded sadly. "That's what I though." She mumbled before she frowned, trying to act tough. After all, she was Kim Possible. "So, any ideas Wade? Why do you think he's turn on us? Why do you think he's turn on ME???" Wade held up his hands as Kim's voice began to raise and become more frantic. "Woa, chill Kim. I don't think he did it voluntarily." Kim brightened up. "Really??" She asked hopefully. Wade raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was so worried about it. She had said to him so many times that he was only a pest. Wade shook his head. She was probably just worried because they were best friends. Quickly he typed on the computer. "Kim, not only are they using a Ray gun. But they have some sort of Brainwashing machine!" Kim raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Wade typed some more. "It means Kim, that I was right. Ron isn't doing this voluntarily. He's been brainwashed. You do know what that means right?" Kim glared at him, her worry and frustration piling sky high. "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!! IT MEANS MY BEST FRIEND IS BEING CONTROLED BY A BUNCH OF MAD SCIENTISTS!" Wade blinked, shocked at her outburst. "Yea, that just about sums it up." He agreed with her. Kim bit her lower lip again, a habit she had suddenly picked up out of worry. "So...how do we get him back?" She mumbled; praying Wade had a way to retrieve her best friend. Wade looked at her sadly before he shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure Kim. I have to find out what exactly they did to brainwash him."  
  
"But you said that it was a brainwashing machine!" She whined.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know what chemicals he used!" Wade argued, getting frustrated. Kim sighed. Things didn't look good. In fact, they looked like they were only getting worse. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Kim clenched her fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. How was she ever going to pull this off? She knew she would end up having to fight Ron, and she knew she wouldn't be able to. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she would just let him kill her. "KP!" Came Wade's urgent voice over the Kimmunicater. Immediately, Kim yanked it from her pocket. "So?? Anything???" She asked worriedly, her heart doing summersaults. Wade looked at her, his eyes glazed over. He looked like he was scared or something. Kim's heart began to pound against her breastbone.  
  
"Wade...what is it???"  
  
"Well..." Wade started. He bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Kim wasn't going to like the news he had found. Heck, he didn't like it either!!  
  
"Kim, Dr. Drakken used a certain....machine we can call it. To *brainwash* Ron." He said softly. Kim gripped the Kimmunicater. Why was Wade talking in riddles?? Why couldn't he just say it?! Why was he putting her through this torture???! Oi, she hated ten year olds.  
  
"Well, KP. You remember the machine that Dr. Drakken made? The Brain switcher?"  
  
Kim gulped. "Y-yes..."  
  
Wade looked from side to side before he sighed. "Wellthisonestolehissoul." He blurted all at once. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" Wade gulped before he silently prayed. 'Please don't let her kill me for this....'  
  
"Kim, Dr. Drakken stole Ron's soul."  
  
(I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But this place seemed like the perfect spot to stop. Even if it is a cliffhanger. Thank you guys for being patient! And thank you SOOOO much for all of your reviews! I wuv you!) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Kim dropped the Kimmunicater in disbelief. He was lying. Wade had to be lying!! She desperately tried to hold in her terror. She was Kim Possible!! She couldn't freak out!! She just couldn't!! Kim clenched her fists. But the one in trouble was Ron. Her best friend! Her Companion! Her Sidekick! He was her Ron!!  
  
"Kim? Kim!" Came Wade's worried voice. Kim blinked her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She could feel them coming forcefully. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer. But she couldn't cry in front of anyone! She would not cry...she would not cry! "KIM!!!!" Kim shook her head before she gasped. "Oh!...Sorry Wade!" She cried as she picked up her Kimmunicater. The tears were stinging her eyes, begging to be let free. However, Kim refused. She refused to give into the emotions that were suddenly engulfing her. Wade noticed the tortured expression on Kim's face and felt sorry for her. Whether Kim was aware of it or not, she was falling in love with Ron. It was so obvious. The way she looked at him, the way she smiled---the smile she only gave Ron Stoppable. Wade sighed. It seemed the most obvious things were always the hardest to notice...  
  
Wade's shoulder's shrugged sadly. He knew he should tell her. He knew that she should know that there was more to it. However, he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. He couldn't break Kim's heart even more after all she'd done for him. Not to mention she would never get through this mission if he told her...  
  
When Kim noticed Wade's silence, her heart skipped a beat in fear. There was something else. Wade wasn't telling her something. She gulped back the lump in her throat and asked uncertainly. "Wade...what is it?" The ten-year-old wiz kid looked up at her with pitiful eyes. "Nothing...let's just get back to business before someone catches you." He mumbled. Kim knew there was something else. She could feel it! She wanted to know what was going on! However, she couldn't worry about that at the moment. Wade was right, as usual. If she didn't hurry up she'd be caught. Then there would be no chance of saving Ron!!  
  
Forcing back her emotions, Kim frowned. "Wade. Tell me what we've got!" She ordered. Wade smiled. That was the usual Kim he knew. Even if he did know it was a cover up...  
  
Wade smiled at her. "Look in your pack." Kim did as she was told. Seconds later she pulled out a tiny, gold-plated watch. She raised an eyebrow uncertainly. "Uh thanks Wade...but my birthday isn't for a few months." Wade shook his head. "It isn't really a watch, Kim." He began. "It's a detector. Whenever there is a close presence, the watch will start to vibrate. And trust me---you'll feel it." Kim studied the watch before she slipped it on and smiled. "You're awesome, Wade!" She was about to turn off the Kimmunicater, when Wade stopped her. "Kim! Wait!" He shouted. Kim looked at the communicating device in confusement. "What is it?" Wade bit his lower lip. "Kim...this isn't going to be easy. You have to keep your head. You CAN'T let your emotions tell you different, otherwise you'll ruin the entire mission!" Kim waved her hand, as if it was nothing. "No big! I can handle this. I can get Ron back...." She bit her lip. "I hope." Wade shook his head. "You don't understand Kim. This WILL be harder than any other mission. Drakken is going to try and use your emotions against you! You WILL have to fight Ron." Kim looked away, the tears coming back. Did he have to point out the obvious?? "I know..." She whispered. Her heart clenched. It was true though. She would have to fight her best friend. Kim choked back a sob, determination filling her eyes. She would get Ron back. Even if it was the last thing she did. Kim turned to the Kimmunicater. "Thanks for everything Wade. But now----I have a crazy blonde to save!" With that she turned off her Kimmunicater and snuck toward the giant hole. (Which was still confusing her on why Drakken would big a giant hole as a lair...)  
  
Gently, she pulled out a locked from her pocket. It was a locket Ron had given her for her tenth birthday. Quickly she put it on, gripping the heart charm that held a picture of Ron. "Don't worry Ron." She whispered to herself. "I'll get you back. I swear to it." With that she began to climb down the hole.  
  
(Sorry for the extremely long wait you guys!! On top of the fact that I have been EXTREMELY lazy, I've had MAJOR writers block. So bare with me! I should have chapter ten up by this weekend---I hope n e way. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I love ya!!!!!!) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Kim pulled out her "hair-dryer" and aimed it at a high wall. Once the hook was secured tightly into the cave wall; Kim began to quickly, yet carefully, climb down. Quickly she jumped down onto the ledge. She crawled over and peered over it. She was surprised to find that she wasn't very high. And to make it better, she was right over the lair. She could see everything that was going on quite clearly. Without thinking, Kim immedialty scanned the area for Ron.  
  
Kim soon saw Ron emerge from a doorway. She winced. Even from here, she could see the coldness in his eyes. "Ahh...Ronald." She heard Drakken's familiar voice. Kim forced her gaze to leave Ron and focus on Drakken. She frowned. He was standing by Shego, whose arm was resting on his shoulder. Kim saw Ron bow to Drakken, a smirk playing on his lips. "You called for me?" He hissed. Kim winced again. His voice sounded so evil, so hating. Drakken walked away from Shego, toward Ron. "Yes. I have a job for you. I seriously expected that Possible girl to be here by now. And since she isn't, I want you to go to her. Pretend you are sill her best friend. Then---lure her here so we can..." Drakken began to whisper the rest into Ron's ear. Kim subconsciously leaned forward, trying to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of hands grab her shoulders and yank her back.  
  
"Let me go!!" Kim shouted as two of Drakken's henchmen dragged her toward Drakken and Ron. Drakken smirked. "Kim Possible! Finally! Wait...now I can't do my other plan!!" Kim rolled her eyes at her idiotic companion and tried to squirm free. "You moron!! What have you done to Ron??!" She demanded, getting straight to the point. Drakken grinned. Another perfect excuse to explain his plan to take over the world----with her finally out of the way. "Who? The buffoon? HA! Nothing. I just made him better." Kim narrowed her eyes. How dare he call Ron better in his new---uh---form! He was perfect the way he was!!!!!!!!!! "Better my butt!!" She shouted hatefully. "Where did you put his soul?!" She shouted, her blood boiling from anger. Drakken's face fell. "Poo...you already know that part. That takes all the fun out of it!!" Shego rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Drakken...just get to the point!" Drakken cringed under her tone. "Yes Shego...." He whined before he straightened back up. "Anyway! Now with you and the buffoon out of my way I can finally take over the world!! But first---I want to have a little fun. Not that taking over the world isn't fun because it is and---- " "DRAKKEN!!!!" Drakken whimpered. "Sorry Shego." Shego rolled her eyes as she walked up to the group. "You---go take a nap and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! I'll take care of this." She ordered. Drakken looked up at her pitifully. "But Shego---I was just getting to the good part...." Shego sighed. "Fine, you can stay. But sit over there and I'll take care of the rest." Drakken grinned as he ran over to the chair, chanting. "I get to see the torture, I get to see the torture!"  
  
Shego sighed. "Ignore him. Lets just get back to business." Kim narrowed her eyes into little slits at her female-enemy. "Yes, lets!" Shego raised an eyebrow before she let out a laugh. "Oh this is too cute. Kim wants to save her freak-friend. HAHAHAHA!" Ron looked from Shego to Kim. What was going on? What was so funny? And why did that pretty girl look so familiar?  
  
"RONALD!" Ron jumped as he heard his name being shouted by the scary green-woman. Shego looked at Ron sternly before she looked at Kim. "You see this brat?" She asked him, pointing to the pretty girl. Ron stood up straight and nodded. Shego frowned. "That's Kim Possible." Ron held back a gasp. That was the girl he was supposed to kill? That was the girl he was supposed to torture? That girl was the teen-hero?? He frowned. She didn't look like a hero to him. She looked like some preppy cheerleader that wouldn't know how to defend herself if it killed her. (No offense to any cheerleaders!) He felt himself snicker. Eliminating her was going to be a cinch.  
  
Kim starred at Ron in disbelief. Even though she knew that he had been turned against her before hand. It was so hard to believe it! Even if she saw it plain as day---right there in front of her!!!!!!!! She couldn't stop herself from letting out a small gasp. "Ron..." She whispered. Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "How dare you call me Ron! You are a nuisance! You are not worthy enough to call me by a---nickname!" He hissed. Kim winced. She wasn't used to this! She wasn't used to Ron yelling at her, or glaring at her in this fashion. She wanted her Ron! Suddenly she heard Shego speak up. "Ok slaves---let her go. I believe our friends Kimmie and Ronald have some catching up to do." She snickered as the two henchmen threw Kim down to her knees. Shego began to walk out of the room, dragging Drakken with her; leaving Ron and Kim alone. But before she left she hissed. "Kill her...." Ron smirked at Kim, who was starring up at Ron in disbelief. "My pleasure..."  
  
(I did it! I did it! I got chapter ten done before the weekend! Now to work on chapter eleven!!! Thank you guys for being so patient with me!) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kim looked up at Ron in horror, her beautiful auburn hair falling into her face. She did NOT just hear that!! Ron did NOT just say he was going to kill her. Kim looked up in to her former-best friends eyes. No longer were they a warm chocolate color-but a hateful, evil, coal black. Kim slowly stood up. "Ron..." She whispered. Ron glared at her hatefully. "What did I say about calling me that?!" He spat. Kim winced. This wasn't Ron. Not her Ron...  
  
Ron glared at the pitiful teen hero. She looked so scared and lost. He smirked. Teen hero eh? HA! This was too pitiful. His job of eliminating her was going to be easier then he expected. Stealth fully he pulled out a knife from his back pocket. Now, the fun would begin.  
  
Kim's heart stopped as she saw Ron pull out a dagger. He WAS going to kill her! This wasn't just some whacked up dream! This was for real. A part of her told her to run. Another part told her to fight---but her heart told her to just give in to his wishes and let him kill her. That if it was what he really wanted, then let him. Kim shook her head. She couldn't do either!! "Alright teen hero." She heard Ron hiss. "Lets see what you got."  
  
Kim wanted to cower. To run away and pretend that none of this was happening. But...she couldn't. Too many people depended on her. Ron depended on her. Kim bit her lower lip. She was going to have to fight Ron.  
  
Forcing herself to frown, Kim stood up on shaky knees. "If you're ready to die, then lets see what you got!" She hissed, trying her best to sound menacing. Ron laughed at her evilly. "Oh God...this is too much. You think that YOU can beat ME?" He taunted. Kim bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to remain menacing. She had to fight him. She'd never get him back if she didn't. She smirked as she took a fighting stance. "Bring it on, Blondie." She hissed.  
  
Ron charged for Kim, his dagger held high. Kim easily jumped out of the way, tripping his as she dodged. Ron got back to his feet immediately, his glare full of hate. "Nice move." He snapped mockingly. Kim smirked. "Thanks, now it's my turn." With that she charged for him. Quick as the speed of light she kicked off the wall and lifted her foot, ready to kick Ron. But before she could see it coming, Ron grabbed her leg and twisted it back. Kim cried out in shock as she fell to the ground. Her leg was throbbing in pain. But it wasn't real bad. It didn't feel like it was broken or anything. However, that was the least of her problems. Through the process of stealing Ron's soul, it seemed Drakken had made Ron a lot stronger. Which wasn't a big positive for her.  
  
"Aww, did I hurt you?" She heard Ron's mocking voice. Kim looked up at Ron, frowning. Then she smirked. "Not really. It's just a splinter compared to what I'm going to do to you!!!" She snapped before she bounced back to her feet, ignoring the pain in her leg.  
  
Ron easily dodged her blows and kicks. With each kick she missed, Ron would injure her ten times worse. Kim cursed softly as she felt his dagger scrap the skin on her left arm. Why couldn't she beat him? Why was this so hard??? OH!! She was going to KILL Drakken for this! Not that she already was...  
  
Kim smacked against a wall with a strong force. She winced in pain as she heard something in her back crack. Not to mention she felt it. Kim tried to catch her breath as quickly as she could. But she was too weak; she couldn't regain the strength she needed in ten seconds. Keeping her balance, she quickly wiped the blood that was seeping down from her nose. "Finished resisting death, Kim Possible?" Ron spat evilly. Kim looked up at Ron. However it was hard to see him clearly for her one eye was swelling shut. Kim knew that was going to be an ugly black eye. "I'm not finished until you're back!!" She shouted with little strength. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You want Ron Stoppable back? The Ron you knew? Ohh...I'm sorry Kim. But he's never coming back. The Ron you knew was a wimp, a coward, a nobody. Thanks to Drakken, I'm one hundred times better! And I'm going to be the one that kills you. Isn't that great? I can just see the morning papers...so called *teen hero* gets defeated by her goofy sidekick!" Ron began laughing. Kim's breathing became ragged as she glared at him. How could he do this to her?? Where was HER Ron???  
  
Suddenly the Kimmunicater went off, drawing both Ron and Kim's attention. Ron rolled his eyes. "Wade can't save you." He mocked. Kim yanked out her Kimmunicater before Ron could take it from her. "WADE!" She shouted best she could, trying to keep the Kimmunicater from Ron's grasp. "What do I do?? He isn't coming back to normal!" Wade saw the struggle between the two former friends and Kim's critical state and began to worry. Ron was stronger then expected if he could beat Kim up like that!! He had to act and fast!  
  
"Kim!" Wade shouted, hoping Kim could hear him. Obviously she did because she shouted a struggled *what*. "You have to kill him!" He shouted, knowing he was going to get beat up by Kim later.  
  
Kim almost dropped the Kimmunicater in horror and shock. Did Wade just suggest what she thought he did?? "WHAT?!!" She shouted, her strength seeming to be coming back. "NO WAY!!!!!" "You have to Kim!" Came Wade's hurried response. "It's the only way! There is NO reverse to what Drakken has done! You have to kill Ron for his soul to be freed!!" Kim felt the tears of defeat threatening to fall. This was not happening....this was not happening...oh god....it WAS happening. She had to kill her best friend!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Don't hurt me! I LOVE Ron! And I'm mad at myself for doing this right now, lol. Please Review and don't yell at me too much. lol. I'll try to have chapter twelve done by this weekend or Monday.) 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"AH!" Cried Kim in startlement as Ron smacked the Kimmunicater out of her hand. "No help from boys younger than you, Kimbo." Ron smirked. Kim grumbled as she knocked Ron off his feet. With him stunned momentarily, she began to run for her Kimmunicater. Ron gritted his teeth. "Why you little b****!" He snapped as he jumped to his feet.  
  
Kim was about to grab her communicating device when she felt someone grab her ankles. "Get off!" She cried as Ron pulled her across the floor. "Why don't you just give up, Possible?" Ron snickered with mock sympathy. "You know you're going to die anyway. Why not make it easier on yourself?" Kim tried to kick him in to letting go. However, it wasn't working in the least. She felt so weak. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Ron was too strong! Which still disturbed her...  
  
"Let go of me Ronald Stoppable!" She snapped, trying to sound angry and threatening. Ron rolled his eyes as he yanked Kim to her feet-just before he threw her against the wall. "AI!" She shouted in pain. Ron laughed evilly. This was just too easy!! "Aww, did that hurt?" He mocked. "Just a tad..." Kim hissed. Ron smirked as he twirled his knife in his hand. "I can fix that." Kim bit her bottom lip. "I'd rather you didn't..." Ron rolled his eyes. "But it's so much fun!"  
  
Aiming the knife above his head, Ron held Kim up against the wall. He stepped closer to her, so she would get more of an adrenalin rush of fear. However, that's not how it turned out. It caused his foot to get caught in a wire sticking out from one of Dr. Drakken's machines. Ron grumbled as he yanked his foot. When it wouldn't come loose, he yanked harder. When it came free, his heel kicked Kim in the knee. Kim fell forward in startlement-landing in Ron's arms. Ron's eyes widened in shock, and he felt his cheeks begin to burn with a blush. Ron shook his head at the menacing feeling. He couldn't slip up, he couldn't lose! Forcing the fluttery feeling in his heart away, he pinned Kim back against the wall.  
  
Kim squirmed as best she could, trying to get free. Ron tightened his hold on her neck. "Don't waste your energy." He hissed. Kim gripped his wrist, trying to loosen his grip. "Ron...stop!!" She pleaded. Ron laughed evilly, his coal-black eyes mocking her pain. "You think begging's gonna stop me? Think again princess. Now---hold still!" Kim squirmed, her head moving side-to-side.  
  
Ron was about to bring down the knife, when a pink ball jumped from one of Drakken's machines. It bounced off of Ron's head and onto his shoulder. Then as fast as the speed of light, the little ball bit Ron's shoulder.  
  
"OW!" Shouted Ron as he threw Kim to the floor. Quickly, Ron grabbed the pink ball and threw it across the room. Luckily, it landed on Kim. Shocked, Kim picked up the ball and held it up so she could see it better. She gasped. "RUFUS!!!"  
  
The naked mole rat smiled up at her, giving thumbs-up. Then it jumped up-and-down, pointing ahead. Kim looked up and stifled a scream. Ron was charging for them. Quickly, she dodged his strikes.  
  
Suddenly her back started to give off pain signals. Kim winced. Her back was still injured from the earlier introduction to the wall. "KIM!!" Came Wade's familiar voice. Kim dodged another one of Ron's attacks, wincing from the pain in her back. "Rufus!" She cried. "Get the Kimmunicater!!" Rufus hopped out of Kim's pocket, where he had been hiding, and ran for the blue communicating device. When he got there he jumped up and down. "Wade!" He cried in a high-pitched voice. "Help!" Wade's eyes widened. "Rufus? You're alive?" Rufus nodded. Wade grinned. "Great!! Kim could really use your help! Get the pocket knife out of Kim's bag!" Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Pocket Knife?" He squeaked. Wade shook his head. "It turns into a sword. Now get it and give it to Kim!" Rufus nodded frantically, running toward the green backpack lying in the middle of the floor. Rufus wasn't sure why Kim would need a sword; but if it saved his daddy Ron-then he had to get it!  
  
Ron stabbed Kim on the shoulder, before kicking her onto the floor. Kim held back the tears of both emotional and physical pain. There was an empty feeling inside of her-and it wasn't because of the loss of blood. Kim shook her head. She couldn't worry about that now. At the moment, she had to save Ron...and herself.  
  
"Give it up, Kimmie." Laughed Ron as he came nearer to the redheaded teen hero. Kim backed away crab style. She was running out of ideas, and she couldn't come up with new ones!! The only solution that came to mind--- --was what Wade had told her. Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. NO! There had to be another way. There just HAD to be! She couldn't live knowing she had killed her best friend. She couldn't live without Ron!  
  
Ron twirled his knife, an evil smirk planted on his handsome face. Slowly the knife turned into an ax. Kim's heart pounded furiously in her chest. This wasn't too good....  
  
"Ohh, I will remember this day with fondness." Laughed Ron. Kim crawled backwards a few steps. She still couldn't come up with any other solution, and her time was running out!! Suddenly the pink ball came into sight behind Ron. Kim grinned. Rufus was back! Which meant he had to have talked with Wade! Which meant that there was another solution! Kim stood up and ran out of Ron's striking range. "Rufus!" She cried. "Over here!" The naked mole rat ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Soon he reached Kim, who was dodging evil-Ron's attacks. Kim grabbed Rufus and ran behind a pole. Breathing heavily, she smiled. "Whatcha got for me, buddy?" Rufus grinned as he held up the pocketknife. Kim raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?" As soon as Kim took the mini-knife from Rufus's paws, it transformed into a sword. Kim almost screamed in frustration. NO!!! How could Wade fail her like this!? How could he not come up with another solution???!  
  
Suddenly an ax came through the pole. Kim gasped as she ran (more limped) out of the way. "Come back teen hero. I'm not finished playing!" Came Ron's evil voice. Kim held back a sob as she angrily wiped the tears away. She had to do it. She had to kill Ron. If not for her...for him. She knew he wouldn't want to be like this. She knew he wanted his soul to be free. Kim choked on a sob. "Oh god Ron..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry!" With that Kim set Rufus down on top of a box and ran for Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow as he dodged her attack. "Oh look, you've decided to fight back. I'm impressed." "You should be!!" Kim shouted as some tears escaped her will. Using the last bit of her strength, Kim kicked Ron off of his feet. "GET OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND'S BODY!!!" She shouted angrily as she jammed the sword into his heart.  
  
Ron screamed in pain. The ground began to quake violently, knocking Kim off of her feet. Kim looked around in shock before she glanced over at Ron. The blonde looked over at her in confusement, clutching his chest in pain. The blood was slowly pouring out through his hand. His coal-black eyes turning a warm chocolate once again. "K-KP?" He asked in confusement. "Why?" Kim shook her head in denial. "NONONONONO!!!!" She screamed. "RON!! I'M SORRY!!!" Kim saw a tear gently fall down Ron's cheek before he fell to the ground, dead. Kim crawled to Ron's side, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my god!" She shouted. "That wasn't supposed to happen!! RON!!!" Rufus curled into a ball in sadness as he began to cry. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ron!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the army and the navy burst through the door. "Miss. Possible!!" One cried. "Are you alright?!" Kim didn't even pay attention to them. Instead she just curled up beside Ron's body and cried her heart out.  
  
(Please don't kill me! I know this was a depressing chapter---WAY too depressing! BUT, I HATE sad endings. So this WILL have a happy ending!! Thank you to all who reviewed! I totally love you!) 


	13. FINALLYChapter Thirteen

*Every night in my dreams*  
  
"Kim...Kim are you ok in there?" Came Wade's concerned voice. After he had heard what had happened, he had rushed over to Australia. It had been three days since Ron had died, and Kim hadn't moved an eyelash. She was still inside the cave, in the exact spot Ron's body had last been. All day and night she would sit there. Sometimes she seemed to be staring into space. But, ninety-five percent of the time she was crying. Everyone was beginning to worry. If someone even dared to try and move her, she would begin to kick and scream just like a toddler.  
  
*I see you, I feel you*  
  
Wade began to chew the inside of his cheek nervously. "Kim...please answer me." After a long moments silence, he could hear her faintly mumbling something. Wade looked up in hope.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kim sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging.  
  
"You never know how much someone means to you...until they're gone..."  
  
*That is how I know you, go on*  
  
Wade gave her a sympathetic look. He had known all along that the two best friends had more than a friendly attraction toward one another. But now...it seemed Kim had realized it too late. He knew he should try to comfort her. But he also knew that nothing in the world could make her feel any better. Not now...not ever. The only cure was the one thing they didn't have. Ron Stoppable.  
  
*Far across the distance, and spaces between us*  
  
Kim heard Wade's footsteps leaving the cave. She sighed. She knew she was being selfish. She knew she should be a little more open with everyone. After all...they were all going out of their way to help and comfort her through this. But she couldn't help it!! Every time she would try to move on---she would hear Ron's sad, confused words and she would see his look of betrayal on his sweet face when she had pressed the sword into his heart.  
  
*You have come to show you, go on*  
  
Kim sobbed. Why? Why did he have to come back the second she had pierced his heart? Why did he have to die?! "Oh Ron..." She whimpered. "I didn't mean to...I only wanted to help you....I'm so sorry!!!!"  
  
*Near, far, wherever you are*  
  
Griping the hem of her shirt tightly, Kim gritted her teeth together. "I'm going to kill you Drakken..." She hissed furiously. "You're going to pay for ruining Ron's soul...his happy-go-lucky Ronness....I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!!"  
  
*I believe that the heart does go on*  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Came a nasty, mocking voice. Kim looked up in shock. However, she soon frowned in pure hatred. "Drakken..." She hissed.  
  
Drakken smirked, obviously proud of himself. "You know Kim Possible, this all worked out better than I thought. Seeing you all depressed over the buffoon is quite amusing." Kim jumped to her feet.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to him!!"  
  
"You mean...what you did to him?"  
  
Kim's eyes widened at his harsh words. But she soon looked down in sadness. He was right. She was the one that had killed Ron. She had taken his precious life away...  
  
Drakken sighed. "Aww...don't worry Kim Possible. You'll be seeing him very soon...!" Kim looked up in confusion. Unfortunately, the depression she had gotten herself into had made her very clueless about the world around her. And when she looked up, she gasped. Drakken had her tied up, courtesy of Sheego, and he was heading straight for her-with a sword. "This will be amusing to see the two sidekicks die by the same sword!!" He sneered as he neared her. Half of Kim was frightened of what was to come. However, the other half was begging for death. Just as long as she could see Ron's smiling face again...  
  
"Prepare to die-Kim Possible!!" Spat Drakken, as Sheego laughed menacingly in the back round. Kim bit her lower lip and turned away. Anticipating the feel of steel against flesh. However...it never came. Confused, Kim slowly lifted her head. What she saw caused her jaw to drop in disbelieve. Someone was holding up Drakken!  
  
"Boo-ya! No one messes with the king of Tacos!" Came a happy-go- lucky voice as he/she twirled Drakken on top of his/her hand in the air. Kim's heart stopped. She knew that voice....th-that voice belonged to Ron!!...or so she thought.  
  
*Once more, you open the door*  
  
"Argh!! Put me down!" Drakken cried.  
  
"Not until you put yourself in jail!" Laughed the person.  
  
"No way!" Shouted Drakken.  
  
"Well...guess you'll be singin' with the birds, 'cause you're about to have your first flyin' lesson!"  
  
With that the person kicked Drakken into a fire engine at the top of the cave. (Is that random or what??) Then he/she turned to Sheego.  
  
"You're turn?"  
  
Sheego glared before she walked out of the cave.  
  
"I can turn my own self in , thank you very much..." She snapped.  
  
*And you're here in my heart*  
  
Quickly, Kim struggled free of the ropes. Agitated, she brushed herself off.  
  
"You know...I might have wanted to die!" She snapped.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I have my reasons!"  
  
"Woo...you need some anger management...."  
  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
  
There was a short pause before the person spoke again.  
  
"Ouch, that one hurt."  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"You don't recognize me, KP?"  
  
Kim gasped as she spun around to face the figure in the shadows.  
  
"What did you just call me???"  
  
"Uh...what I always call you. KP, what's wrong with you? You're acting really strange..."  
  
Kim's heart was now pounding so harshly her ribcages were sore. Only one person ever called her KP---but it couldn't be!! He was dead!!!  
  
"Come into the light where I ca see you..." She whispered unsurely. The figure did what he/she was told. Once he/she did Kim swore her heart stopped pounding. Blonde hair...soft pools of brown for eyes...  
  
Kim grinned ear-to-ear, her eyes widening.  
  
"It's you! It's really, really you!!" She cried, tears threatening to fall.  
  
*And my heart will go on and on*  
  
The blonde grinned widely at her. "Who else would it be?"  
  
Kim shook her head, grinning so harshly her cheeks hurt. She couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. And if it was---she never wanted to wake up!!  
  
*Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime*  
  
Kim bit her lip as she looked up. She sobbed. He was still there, grinning at her. She couldn't hold it in anymore...she had to find out if this was for real.  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sobbed as she ran for him. Ron, a little confused, let her run into his arms. Once she was safely secured in his embrace he whispered.  
  
"KP...What's wrong?"  
  
Sobbing, Kim buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Ron...I thought I lost you..." She whispered. Ron gripped his hold on her. He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he knew she was upset---and he knew he had to try and help her.  
  
*And never let go, 'till we're gone*  
  
"Hey, Kim....look at me," Ron whispered, trying to comfort her. Kim shook her head furiously. She wasn't bound to take the chance to find out that this wasn't Ron---that this was just some sweet dream.  
  
*Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to*  
  
"Kimberly...please..." He pleaded. Kim slowly looked up. He had said her full name. He had never done that before. 'Oh god, please don't let me find out that this isn't for real...' she pleaded inwardly.  
  
*In my life, we'll always go on*  
  
However, when she looked up she saw a pair of warm, chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that she had found herself longing to get lost into for a long time now...  
  
"Ron.....?" She whispered softly. Ron gently moved a piece of stray hair from her face.  
  
"What's wrong KP?" He asked. Kim gripped his shirt. She couldn't tell him that she had killed him!! He would never want to be near her again!!  
  
*Near, far, wherever you are*  
  
"I---I---" She lowered her head sadly. "I k-killed you..."  
  
"Well-yea, I remember that part....but what's bothering you?"  
  
Kim looked up in shock. "Y-you remember??"  
  
Ron smiled. "Yea, of course I remember. I may be blonde---but I'm not stupid! Wait....oh! I'M CONFUSED!"  
  
Kim forced herself not to smile. Right now, she was way too confused. He remembered---but he was still holding her? He was still talking to her???  
  
*I believe that the heart does, go on*  
  
"Y-you don't hate me?" She whispered without realizing it. Ron looked at her in shock.  
  
"Of course I don't hate you!!" He exclaimed. "I could never hate you, KP! You're my best friend!"  
  
Kim grinned as she started to cry again. "Omg..." She whispered as she tightened her hold on him. 'Oh Ron...I love you...' She thought to herself. Kim gasped as she pulled away from Ron. Her eyes were wide with shock. Ron cocked his head.  
  
"KP? Are you ok?"  
  
'I did NOT just think that!' She cried to herself.  
  
Ron walked toward Kim and tilted her chin so she was facing him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kim felt her heart flutter as she looked into his caring gaze. She bit her lower lip. 'No...' She whimpered inwardly. 'I can't love him! He's my best friend! But...I think it's too late...'  
  
*Once more, you open the door*  
  
Ron waved a hand in front of Kim's face. "Woohoo, anybody home?"  
  
Kim shook her head, coming out of her daze. Her face was bright red with her realization. Ron scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Was it something I did...?" He asked worridly.  
  
Kim looked at Ron, her eyes filling with tears. However, a small smile was forming on her face.  
  
"No Ron---you didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
Ron grinned. "Whew! I thought hated me there for a minute!"  
  
Kim bit her lip as she looked away. "Actually...I'm far from hating you."  
  
*And you're here in my heart*  
  
Suddenly, Ron saw it. He saw the worry that she held, the worry of him leaving her to go to the afterlife. Hee saw how he had been so stupid! He blushed furiously. Did she actually love him like he loved her? Shyly, Ron bent over and kissed Kim gently on the cheek.  
  
"I'm right here Kim---I'm not going anywhere..." He whispered. "I would never leave you----"  
  
*And my heart will go on and on*  
  
Kim looked up at him in shock. She blushed. He was smiling lovingly at her. Smiling, she felt tears coming to her eyes once more. However, these were tears of knowing---and of happiness.  
  
"I know, Ron." She whispered. "And I...I..."  
  
Ron interrupted her by gently placing his lips over hers. Kim felt the tears cascading down her cheeks as she felt Ron's soft, warm lips on her own. And she was finally certain, that this was for real. Not even her sweetest dreams could hold this much love.  
  
*You're here, there's nothing I fear*  
  
Slowly, Ron pulled away. "I love you Kimberly Anne Possible..." He whispered sincerely as he laid his forehead gently against hers. Kim laughed as the tears continued to fall.  
  
"You mean it?" She whispered?  
  
Ron grinned. "More than one-hundred percent."  
  
Kim threw her arms around Ron's neck and laughed. "I love you too Ronald Stoppable!!" She cried happily.  
  
*And I know that my heart will go on*  
  
"Kimmie?" Came Kim's mom's voice from the mouth of the cave. "Ron??" Came Ron's mom's voice. Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and the two ran out into the world. Now they could face anything that the world might throw at them; and they could face them together...  
  
*We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on...*  
  
  
  
(YEA! I did it! I FINALLY finished the story! I am so sorry for all of you who have been waiting for me to update!!! I really am! And since you all have been very patient I decided to make it longer!---as you can see. lol. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
